1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a flush system, and more particularly to a non-adjustable water pressure and flow speed regulating flush system for restricting an inletting speed of the water flow to the chamber of the system so as to avoid the over-flush of the system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Normally, the flushing system comprises a water inlet, water outlet, and a valve member for controlling the water flowing between the water inlet and water outlet. The valve member comprises a relief valve adapted for sealedly controlling the water flow from a water chamber to the water outlet. The valve member also utilizes a flexible diaphragm to controllably seal the connection between the water inlet and the water chamber in a water pressure balancing manner.
Conventionally, the flexible diaphragm is sealed within the water chamber to control the water pressure therewithin. When the relief valve is opened, water within the chamber is released to the water outlet. In other words, the relief valve is actuated to release the water pressure in the water chamber and to allow the water in the water chamber to pass through a valve barrel to the water outlet, so as to start each flushing cycle. At the time when the water pressure within the water chamber is reduced, the flexible diaphragm is moved to enable the water passing to the water chamber from the water inlet so as to balance the water pressure between the water chamber and the water inlet. In particular, a bleed hole is formed at the flexible diaphragm to communicate the water chamber with the water inlet. Therefore, when the water pressure within the water chamber is lesser than the water pressure at the water inlet, the flexible diaphragm will pop to allow the water entering into the water chamber from the water inlet through the bleed hole until the water pressure at the water chamber balances with the water pressure at the water inlet.
Accordingly, at the operatively opened position of the relief valve when it is being actuated, the relief valve allows the water in the water chamber passing through the valve barrel to the water outlet, so as to release the water pressure in the water chamber. Thus, the flexible diaphragm is upwardly moved to adjustably allow the water passing through the bleed hole from the water inlet to the water chamber since the water pressure in the water inlet is greater than the water pressure at the water chamber, so as to re-balance the water pressure.
At a closed position of the relief valve, the water pressure in the water inlet is communicated to the water chamber through the bleed hole of the flexible diaphragm in a balance manner. Since the water pressure in the water chamber is normally greater than the water pressure at the water outlet, the flexible diaphragm is moved back to its original configuration to complete the flushing cycle.
The flexible diaphragm also plays an importance role as buffering the impact change of water pressure between the water inlet and the water chamber via downward and upward movement. The bleed hole of the flexible diaphragm is a common way for balancing the water pressure between the water inlet and the water chamber and mostly provided at an outer peripheral movable portion of the flexible diaphragm for communication between the water inlet and the water chamber. A valve seat provided for holding the relief valve in position is provided at a center immovable portion of the diaphragm to fixedly mount therewith in a coaxial manner.
There are several drawbacks of the existing valve members. The conventional method is to provide the bleed hole at the outer movable portion of the flexible diaphragm. The outer movable portion is frequently moved in accordance with the changing of water pressure that pops each time of the flushing cycle. The bleed hole at the outer movable portion of the flexible diaphragm tends to be easily broken due to the frequent movement of the flexible diaphragm.
The impact of the water flow from water inlet to the water chamber through the bleed hole due to the water pressure changing is also another reason resulting in the shortening service life span of the flexible diaphragm. In other words, the inletting speed of the water entering into the water chamber through the bleed hole will be substantially increased to cause the over-flush of the flushing system.
For the environmental issue, a diameter of the bleed hole at the outer flexible diaphragm can be easily adjusted to make a bigger bleed hole, wherein the flexible diaphragm with the bigger bleed hole will cause relatively larger amount of water in each flushing cycle.